


Sharing is Caring

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x17, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  Nach ihrer Paarberatung in Emmas Büro sind Kurt und Blaine nicht bereit, es dabei zu belassen.Fehlende Szene aus 3x17'Dance with Somebody' / 'Houston, wir haben ein Problem'Und Broschüren gibt es auch.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing Is Caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412521) by [Lexie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/pseuds/Lexie). 



 

 

"Es tut mir so leid", sagt Kurt leise aber deutlich hörbar an Blaines Hals. Blaine gräbt die Finger in Kurts Rücken in einer Art bestätigenden Geste, dass er verstanden hat.

Das erste Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit atmet Blaine erleichtert aus, bis keine Luft mehr in seinen Lungen ist und all seine Muskeln locker werden. Erst in diesem Moment realisiert er, wie verkrampft er gewesen ist; wie angespannt er sich die ganze Zeit gefühlt hat. Aber wenn er jetzt einfach in sich zusammensackt, sich hängen lässt, dann ist das okay, denn Kurt wird ihn halten. Kurt hat zugehört (und nicht etwa auf diese anbiedernde 'ich-bin-ganz-Ohr' – Art und Weise, was wohl eher an Miss Pillsbury, als an Blaine gerichtet war – sondern _richtig_ zugehört). Er hat Blaine ghört.

Auch wenn er verdammt verliebt ist in Kurt, so weiß Blaine doch genau, dass sein Freund auch Fehler und Schwächen hat und manchmal – also manchmal kann Kurt einen schon ganz schön überrollen, besonders, wenn er sich total für etwas begeistert. Es ist dann ziemlich schwer, zu ihm durchzudringen. Aber er hat Blaine an sich herangelassen und ihm nicht etwa Grausamkeit oder Egoismus unterstellt, so wie Blaine es in seinen Albträumen befürchtet hatte, während Kurts Schulabschluss unaufhaltsam näherrückte und er sich immer einsamer und verzweifelter fühlte.

Kurt streicht ihm fest über den Rücken. Draußen auf dem Flur knallt eine Schließfachtür ins Schloss. Blaine schnieft leise und versucht, sich wieder zu fassen und er zwingt sich, den Kopf zu heben und sich aus der Wärme von Kurts Umarmung zu lösen. Kurt schaut ihn weiterhin unverwandt an, weit aus seinem Stuhl zu ihm hingebeugt, mit einer Hand auf Blaines Stuhllehne abgestützt. Seine Augen sind rot gerändert und feucht und sein Gesicht ist fleckig, so wie es immer ist, wenn er weint. Blaine schenkt ihm ein zittriges (aber aufrichtiges) Lächeln, das Kurt erwidert und dann wenden sie sich beide der Person zu, die seit mindestens 10 oder 15 Sekunden mit ihren Papieren vor sich hin raschelt.

Miss Pillsbury hört auf, so zu tun, als sei sie mit ihren Unterlagen beschäftigt und blinzelt die beiden Jungs an. Dann legt sie die fein säuberlich aufeinander gestapelten Blätter genau vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch ab. "So!", sagt sie und verschränkt die Hände auf ihrem Papierstapel. Blaine wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. "Habt ihr beide das Gefühl, euren Emotionen hier in diesem geschützten Raum genügend Ausdruck verliehen zu haben?" Sie schiebt eine Packung Kleenex über den Schreibtisch zu ihnen hin.

Blaine ist nicht sicher, ob er noch irgendwelche Emotionen übrig hat, denen er Ausdruck verleihen könnte. Er fühlt sich ausgelaugt; seine Augen brennen und seine Brust scheint vollkommen leer. Er sieht zu Kurt hinüber und für eine kurze Sekunde treffen sich ihre Blicke, bevor Blaine mit den Schultern zuckt – _ich schon, du auch?_

"Ich denke wir sind für's erste zufrieden mit diesem Gedankenaustausch", sagt Kurt. Er klingt ein wenig ergriffen, aber die Art und Weise wie er mit dem Papiertuch theatralisch seine Augen abtupft ist so Kurt, dass Blaine darüber lächeln muss.

"Vielen Dank dafür", fügt Blaine hinzu, denn das gebietet die Höflichkeit.

"Oh, wie wundervoll", zwitschert Miss Pillsbury, öffnet ihre Schreibtischschublade und holt – nachdem sie eine Weile darin herum gesucht hat – drei bunte Broschüren heraus. Sie hält sie ihnen hin. Blaine beäugt misstrauisch ihre Hand, denn er ist vertraut mit ihren Broschüren seit seinem ersten Tag an der McKinley ( ["Brylcreem: der lautlose Killer"](https://pomadeshop.com/marken/brylcreem/388/brylcreem-original-hairdressing-250-ml) schien ihm doch übertrieben spitzfindig), aber Miss Pillsbury meint es schließlich gut und ist immer wirklich lieb zu ihm gewesen und sie hat ihnen schließlich _tatsächlich_ gerade geholfen, weshalb er zögernd die Hand ausstreckt und die Broschüren entgegen nimmt.

Die oberste zeigt die Abbildung eines ärgerlich dreinschauenden Hetero-Paares, die jeder einen Telefonhörer in der Hand halten und durch die gekringelte Telefonschnur miteinander verbunden sind. Darunter steht der fröhliche Titel "Fernbeziehung? Ach du Scheiße!"

"Nur ein paar Broschüren, die vielleicht hilfreich sein werden", sagt Miss Pillsbury. "Und natürlich könnt ihr jederzeit wiederkommen, um mit mir zu reden; ich bin froh, wenn ich euch mit meinem Rat weiterhelfen kann."

"Natürlich", sagt Kurt. Blaine hat den Eindruck, als versuche er gefasst und erwachsen zu klingen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht wirklich.

Blaine entscheidet sich, die anderen Titel noch nicht anzuschauen; diese Broschüren haben die Tendenz seinen Verstand zu überfordern, und dazu fühlt er sich im Moment noch nicht in der Lage. Er verstaut sie in seiner Tasche. Als er sich wieder aufrichtet, fixiert Miss Pillsbury sie beide mit einem irritierenden Blick. "Welchen Unterricht verpasst ihr beiden jetzt gerade?", fragt sie.

"Ähm, Differentialrechnung bei Mr Finnegan", sagt Blaine. Er hat keine Ahnung, worauf sie hinaus will; das war ein terminiertes Beratungsgespräch und daher ein entschuldigtes Fehlen.

"Freies Arbeiten", sagt Kurt und schafft es irgendwie, hochmütig und zugleich verwirrt auszusehen (und immer noch ein wenig verheult, obwohl Blaine ihm das nie sagen würde).

"Aha", sagt Miss Pilssbury nachdenklich. "Blaine, habt ihr heute irgendeinen Test oder Stoff, der für die Abschlussarbeit relevant ist?"

"Ich glaube nicht", antwortet er langsam. "Als ich ging, war Mr Finnegan immer noch dabei, die anderen Schüler davon zu überzeugen, dass eine mathematische Matrix nichts mit Keanu Reeves zu tun hat." Oh Gott, nachdem er das gesagt hat, wird ihm erst bewusst, wie wenig Lust er verspürt, sich jetzt in diesen Klassenraum zu setzen, wo er sich doch immer noch so wund und verletzlich fühlt.

"Mmh, okay. Also ich sag euch jetzt was", eröffnet sie ihnen. "Für mich sieht es so aus, als hättet ihr beiden noch einiges zu bereden, und nachdem in einer dreiviertel Stunde der Unterricht sowieso beendet ist, sehe ich kein Problem darin, euch bei euern Lehrern zu entschuldigen. Wie hört sich das an?"

Blaine ist nicht dumm; ihm ist bewusst, dass Miss Pillsbury wahrscheinlich nur verhindern will, sie so verheult wie sie beide aussehen, wieder zurück zum Unterricht zu schicken / oder glaubt, dass sie sowieso schwänzen werden. Es ist ihm eigentlich egal, aus welchem Grund sie es tut, aber er spürt eine Welle der Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit, die Kurt wohl auch zu erkennen gibt, denn das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht spricht Bände.

"Oh Gott ja, bitte", sagt Kurt.

"Das hört sich großartig an", sagt Blaine. "Vielen Dank, Miss Pillsbury."

"Oh, kein Problem", antwortet sie und schreibt ihnen ihre Entschuldigungszettel. "Aber das mir das nicht zur Gewohnheit wird, okay?" Blaine nimmt seine Sachen, erhebt sich und sieht Kurt an, der bereits aufgestanden ist und sich den Gurt seiner Tasche über die Schulter zieht. Er schenkt ihm ein winziges Lächeln – eigentlich nur ein unsicheres Zucken der Lippen – aber Blaine strahlt zurück.

"Bitte schön." Immer noch hinter ihrem perfekt aufgeräumten Schreibtisch sitzend, hält Miss Pillsbury ihnen die Zettel hin. Kurt nimmt sie. "Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Nachmittag", ruft sie ihnen hinterher, als Kurt bereits Blaines Ellbogen ergreift und ihn vor sich her zur Tür hinaus schiebt. Er kann ihr gerade noch zum Abschied zuwinken, während er versucht, nicht über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern.

Auch draußen auf dem Schulflur lässt Kurt seinen Arm nicht los. "Blaine", sagt er und hält ihn zurück, nachdem sie um die erste Biegung und außer Sichtweite des Büros sind. Sein Gesichtausdruck ist immer noch ziemlich ernst und entschlossen, seine Augen immer noch verweint. "Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, dass du dich so fühlst."

"Wahrscheinlich, weil ich dir nichts davon gesagt habe", weist Blaine ihn hin und Kurt lächelt schief und blickt zu Boden. "Und wegen deines NYADA-Tunnelblicks, und – ich verstehe ja, dass das 'ne Riesensache ist, Kurt, ich freue mich wirklich für dich und –" Brett Howard kommt ihnen um die Ecke entgegen. Er trägt ein riesiges Paar Kopfhörer und macht einen bizarren Nachzieh-Schritt zu welcher Musik auch immer er hört und summt extrem unmelodisch mit. "– und vielleicht sollten wir dieses Gespräch unter vier Augen weiterführen."

"Einverstanden", sagt Kurt und sieht mit angewidert verzogenem Mund zu, wie Brett an ihnen vorbei den Flur entlang läuft. "Ich hole nur meinen Mantel und lege meine Autoschlüssel in Finns Schließfach – außer...... ?" Er hält inne.

Blaine schüttelt entschlossen den Kopf. Alleine die Vorstellung, sich wieder voneinander zu trennen, um mit zwei Autos zu fahren, ist schrecklich für ihn; nicht solange sie nicht endgültig über alles gesprochen haben und er aufhören kann, sich wegen dieser Fernbeziehungssache verrückt zu machen. Er will (muss) Kurt jetzt ganz nah bleiben. "Nein, du fährst _auf jeden Fall_ bei mir mit."

Er wird mit einem Lächeln belohnt; mit dem Lächeln, bei dem man Kurts Zähne sieht. "Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur versichern, dass du heute mit dem Auto deiner Mutter gefahren bist, aber ich bin froh, dass du so starke Gefühle hegst", sagt Kurt und es klingt sowohl neckend als auch kokett; genug, dass Blaine sich kein bisschen verlegen fühlt, wegen des kleinen Missverständnisses.

"Oh", sagt er nur und lacht leise. "Ja; sie ist bis Montag in Boston und ist mit dem Taxi zum Flughafen gefahren."

"Dann fahren wir also auf jeden Fall zu dir", sagt Kurt. "Treffen wir uns an deinem Schließfach?"

Blaine nickt und als Kurt sich von ihm entfernt, ermahnt er sich _nicht,_ sich schon mal an diesen Anblick zu gewöhnen.

 

 

*********

 

 

Normalerweise hat Blaine immer beide Hände am Steuer – auf zwei und zehn Uhr, wie er es gelernt hat – aber als er seine rechte Hand auf die Mittelkonsole legt, als er auf dem Nachhauseweg an einer roten Ampel anhält, ergreift Kurt sie und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander und das fühlt sich einfach nur.... gut an. Blaine ist ein sicherer Autofahrer und zieht seine Hand immer dann weg, wenn er blinken oder abbiegen muss, deshalb findet er es nicht schlimm, wenn er für den restlichen Weg Kurts Hand festhält.

Sie sind schweigsam, aber es ist kein unangenehmes Schweigen; es ist nicht die Sprachlosigkeit, die Blaine in den letzten Wochen gespürt hat, während Kurt übersprudelte von wegen Last-Minute-Brodway-Tickets oder privatem Gesangsunterricht an der NYADA oder über die Wohnbedingungen in Brooklyn zeterte. Das Schweigen ist zwar immer noch etwas angespannt und fragil, aber Blaine zieht es dem Schmerz und der Unachtsamkeit der vergangenen Tage eindeutig vor.

Als er in seine Einfahrt eingebogen ist, schaltet er den Motor ab und dreht sich zu Kurt hin. Er ist nicht sicher, wer von ihnen sich als erster vorgebeugt hat, aber plötzlich küssen sie sich über die Mittelkonsole hinweg mit geschlossenen Lippen aber genügend Wucht, dass Kurts Nase an Blaines Wange plattgedrückt wird. Blaine legt eine Hand an Kurts Wange und versucht tapfer seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

"Okay", haucht Kurt an seinen Lippen und legt seinerseits die Hand an Blaines Wange. Aber seine Hand ist groß und als er mit dem Daumen über Blaines Wangenknochen streicheln will, trifft er ihn beinahe ins Auge. Blaine zuckt zurück und fängt dann an zu lachen. Kurt starrt ihn einen Augenblick an, bevor er sich die Hand auf die Augen presst und sagt: "Du meine Güte."

"Komm schon", sagt Blaine und zieht Kurts Hand sanft von seinen Augen weg. Kurts ist rot geworden, aber er sieht auch erleichtert aus, als hätte dieser Vorfall die Spannung zwischen ihnen aufgehoben. "Lass uns lieber reingehen, bevor ich meine Augenklappe wieder hervorholen muss."

Kurt schnaubt und sieht tatsächlich aus, als wolle er die Augen verdrehen, was Blaine als gutes Zeichen wertet. Der Wagen schaukelt, als sie beide aussteigen und Blaine ihre Schultaschen vom Rücksitz holt.

"Ich habe dein Auge nicht _wirklich_ wieder verletzt, oder?", fragt Kurt, als er um die Motorhaube des Subaru herum auf Blaine zugeht. Er nimmt Blaines Gesicht gründlich in Augenschein.

Blaine klimpert mit den Wimpern, um zu demonstrieren, das alles in Ordnung ist. "Meiner Hornhaut ist nichts passiert", versichert er. Obwohl der Weg bis zur Haustür maximal 5 Meter beträgt, reicht er Kurt die Hand, der sie bereitwillig ergreift und dicht neben ihm hergeht.

Mit nur einer Hand den Hausschlüssel aus seiner Tasche zu holen und die Tür aufzuschließen, dauert viel länger, aber Blaine will Kurt einfach nicht loslassen. Es ist überwältigend, Kurt wieder so nahe sein zu können, ohne ständig denken zu müssen, dass er sich lieber von ihm distanzieren sollte; das Herz in seiner Brust schmerzt immer noch, aber es ist nicht mehr derselbe Schmerz. Nicht mehr, nachdem er die absolute Aufrichtigkeit in Kurts Blick gesehen hat, als der ihm versicherte, dass er nicht alleine sein wird und dass er Kurt auf keinen Fall verlieren wird.

Als sie das Haus betreten haben, hält Blaine nicht an, damit sie ihre Schuhe ausziehen können, wie sie es gewöhnlich aus Rücksicht auf die weißen Teppiche tun; er zieht Kurt an der Hand hinter sich her die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen schließt er aus Gewohnheit die Tür hinter sich und als er sich umdreht, hat Kurt bereits seine Tasche auf dem Sessel neben dem Bett abgestellt und knöpft seinen Mantel auf.

Er hat einen kleinen Vorsprung, aber weil Blaine nicht so penibel ist mit seiner Kleidung, ist er schneller; er streift Schuhe, Jacke und Schal ab und setzt sich auf die Bettkante, von wo aus er eine einladende Geste zu Kurt macht, der noch unsicher zu sein scheint, wo er sich hinsetzen soll. Während Kurt die Schuhe auszieht, rutscht Blaine auf dem Bett nach hinten; Kurt klettert hinter ihm her und am Ende sitzen sie sich gegenüber – Blaine im Schneidersitz, Kurt hockt auf seinen Füßen, ihre Knie berühren sich und sie halten sich an den Händen.

"Hatten wir nicht mal diesen Grundsatz, immer absolut ehrlich zueinander zu sein?", bricht Kurt das Schweigen mit einem leicht verärgert klingenden Schnaufen.

Blaine lächelt zaghaft. "Den sollten wir definitiv wieder einführen."

Kurt nickt kaum merklich und an seinem Zögern und der nachdenklichen Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen erkennt Blaine, dass er seine Worte sorgsam wählt. "Blaine – warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, wie du dich fühlst?" Soweit Blaine es beurteilen kann, ist in seinem Ton kein Vorwurf; nur Vorsicht.

"Ich weiß es nicht; ich nehme mal an — ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich traurig und ärgerlich war", sagt Blaine. "Es fühlte sich egoistisch an, wo du dich doch so gefreut hast und ich mich doch eigentlich auch _für dich_ gefreut habe – und ich freue mich immer noch für dich, aber—" Er weiß nicht, wie er es am besten formulieren soll – er hat diese Ansprache nicht geübt – und er hält einen Augenblick inne und kaut auf seiner Unterlippe. Als er wieder aufblickt, sieht er, dass Kurt wartet, den Kopf geneigt und den Blick unverwandt auf Blaines Gesicht gerichtet. Das mehr noch, als alles andere, was in der letzten Stunde geschehen ist, lässt Blaine sich schlagartig besser fühlen. Er weiß, dass es nur wenige Wochen waren und dass er es zum Teil durch sein Verhalten mitverursacht hat – als er sich so distanziert hat – aber es scheint eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her zu sein, seit er der absolute Mittelpunkt von Kurts Aufmerksamkeit gewesen ist.

"Ich habe wirklich Angst gehabt, dass du mich vergessen wirst", beendet Blaine leise seinen Satz.

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf, noch bevor Blaine das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hat. "Ich könnte dich nie vergessen", verspricht er leidenschaftlich und drückt fest Blaines Hände. "Du bist so wunderbar und ich liebe dich und natürlich bin ich aufgeregt, wegen all der Möglichkeiten, die New York mir bieten wird, aber ich hasse es, dass ich dich hierlassen muss."

"Das ist alles, was ich hören wollte", antwortet Blaine und spürt, wie ihm die Stimme zu versagen droht wie in Miss Pillsburys Büro. Er sieht gerade noch, wie Kurt unglücklich das Gesicht verzieht, bevor er ihn in die Arme schließt.

Diese Umarmung ist anders, als die im Büro. Ihre Beine sind ineinander verheddert; Blaine sitzt halb auf Kurts Oberschenkel und sie pressen sich so fest aneinander wie nur irgend möglich. Kurt hält ihn so fest, dass es fast schon zu viel ist, aber genau das braucht Blaine jetzt; und Kurt scheint es genauso zu brauchen, denn Blaine drückt ihn mindestens ebenso fest an sich und er beschwert sich kein bisschen, dass er keine Luft bekommt, oder sein Hemd verknittert.

"Wir schaffen das", flüstert Kurt ihm ins Ohr. Seine Stimme ist hoch und dünn vor lauter Tränen, aber so selbstsicher, dass Blaine es einfach glauben _muss_. "Und wie wir das schaffen, wir werden weiterhin fabelhaft sein, Blaine. Wir sprechen und sehen uns so oft es geht und in einem Jahr wirst du auch da sein und mich davon abhalten, Rachel umzubringen, wenn sie jede zweite Woche einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommt, weil ihr Talent nicht gewürdigt wird."

Blaine lacht unter Tränen. "Das werd' ich." Kurt schnieft und drückt ihn noch einmal fest. Die Welle der Zuneigung und Liebe, die Blaine überspült, tut fast körperlich weh. Die Arme immer noch fest um Kurt geschlossen, lässt er sich nach hinten fallen. Kurt quietscht überrascht auf und als Blaine auf seinem Kissen landet, liegt Kurt auf ihm drauf.

Er stützt sich auf die Unterarme hoch und versucht seine Frisur zu richten. Blaine lacht leise und hebt die Hand, um eine Strähne wieder zurück an ihren Platz zu streichen. Kurt lächelt auf ihn herab, Tränenspuren auf den Wangen.

"Von jetzt an also Ehrlichkeit?", fragt Blaine.

"Ehrlichkeit", stimmt Kurt zu.

"Du wirst mir also sagen, wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass ich dich nicht zu schätzen weiß."

Kurt schaut schuldbewusst; Blaine streicht mit dem Daumen die Falte in seiner Stirn glatt. "Solange du mir sagst, wenn du dich vernachlässigt fühlst." Blaine nickt zustimmend. "Und ich werde aufhören, Chandler zu texten."

Er spürt, wie das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend verschwindet. "Danke dir", sagt er leise.

" _Und_ ich werde versuchen, nicht mehr mit den Fingern nach der Bedienung zu schnippen." Kurt wirft ihm einen wachsamen Blick zu. "Aber ich mache keine Versprechungen wegen dem Selbstbräuner in der Feuchtigkeitscreme."

Blaine starrt ihn für einen Augenblick an, bevor sich ein hinterlistiges Grinsen in Kurts Gesicht schleicht und Blaine klar wird, dass er (größtenteils) Spaß macht; Blaine lacht und schüttelt den Kopf. "Du weißt schon, dass ich diese Lotion nicht nur für meine Hände benutze, oder?"

Kurt sieht ihn fragend an. "Du hast mir unmissverständlich gesagt, dass du sie nicht für dein Gesicht benutzt", betont er.

Blaine runzelt die Stirn und kneift die Augen zusammen. Er sieht bewusst _nicht_ zu der fraglichen Cremedose hinüber.

"— Oh mein Gott."

" _Jetzt_ hast du's verstanden."

"Oh mein Gott! Blaine!", ruft Kurt schockiert, was eigentlich lächerlich ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie sich während der letzten Monate in allen erdenklichen Stadien des 'unbekleidet-seins' gesehen haben. Aber dann fängt er plötzlich zu lachen an, und Blaine hat keine Mühe dabei, sie beide auf die Seite zu drehen und sein Knie zwischen Kurts Beine zu schieben.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte eine _Krankheit_ , Kurt!" Zugegebenermaßen klingt das jetzt viel lustiger, als es zu dem Zeitpunkt war und seine Anklage wird wahrscheinlich von dem Umstand abgeschwächt, dass er Kurt dabei die Arme um den Hals legt.

"Das tut mir leid", sagt Kurt. "Oh Gott. Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich nie wieder Selbstbräuner in deine Feuchtigkeitscreme mische." Er zögert einen Moment. "Obwohl ich wirklich finde, dass—" Was immer er auch in Blaines Gesichtsausdruck sieht, es lässt ihn mitten im Satz innehalten und sie sehen sich nur gegenseitig in die Augen. "Es tut mir leid", sagt er noch einmal, leiser diesmal und Blaine ist ziemlich sicher, dass er sich nicht nur dafür entschuldigt, dass er Teile von Blaines Anatomie orange verfärbt hat. Sie liegen mit den Köpfen auf ein und demselben Kissen und Kurts Blick ist so offen und sanft und voller Sehnsucht, dass Blaines Hände fest den Kragen seines Blazers packen.

"Mir tut es auch leid", antwortet Blaine und schmiegt sich näher an Kurt, bis der eine Hand auf Blaines Taille legt und sie sich mit der Stirn berühren. Er schließt die Augen und genießt die zarte Liebkosung von Kurts Hand auf seiner Flanke, auf und ab, auf und ab, sanft und hypnotisierend.

.

.

.

 

"—Blaine", sagt Kurt plötzlich, so als hätte er es nicht zum ersten Mal gesagt.

Blaine blinzelt. "Was?"

"Wann kommt dein Vater nachhause?"

"Er sagte, erst nach Mitternacht", antwortet er automatisch. "Er hat was – irgendwas in Columbus zu tun, und es wird wohl spät werden. Bin ich eingeschlafen?"

"Sieht so aus", sagt Kurt und er langt hinter sich und streckt sich, um etwas auf den Nachttisch zu legen. " _Mein_ Vater andererseits, ist heute Abend tatsächlich in Ohio und nicht in Washington. Deshalb habe ich den Wecker an meinem Handy gestellt, damit du mich rechtzeitig heimfahren kannst, bevor er die Nationalgarde alarmiert." Und nach einer Pause. "Könnte er so etwas jetzt tatsächlich machen?"

Das Etwas auf dem Nachttisch piept und Kurt beugt sich wieder zu Blaine hin und streicht mit dem Daumen Muster in den Sweater an seiner Taille. Seine Augen sehen müde aus, sein Haar ist auf einer Seite ganz platt gedrückt und er hat Blaines Wolldecke über ihre verschlungenen Beine gezogen.

 "Ich glaube, nur der Gouverneur hat die Macht, die Nationalgarde zu aktivieren, keine einzelnen Kongressmitglieder; wir sind sicher", murmelt Blaine und Kurt lächelt ihn schläfrig an, als Blaine ihm einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel drückt.

Wenn er sich immer wieder daran erinnert, dass sein Leben in einem Jahr genau so aussehen wird, denkt Blaine bei sich, dann wird es sehr viel schwieriger sein, weiterhin negative Assoziationen mit New York zu haben.

 

 

**~***~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Eine kleine Erinnerung an meine LeserInnen: Kommentare sind äußerst erwünscht, ich würde mich sehr freuen von euch zu hören. Ansonsten gibt es natürlich auch noch die Möglichkeit Kudos zu geben <3 <3 <3 es ist nur ein einziger Klick ;-)**


End file.
